A New Friend
by ZeloWeirdo
Summary: Hetalia in Chobits setting. Gilbert finds a persocom on his first day in America. Probably a oneshot, unless people want more. Sorry for the lame title. Rated M for touching/fondling of areas. PruCan-ish.


Gilbert finally sat down in his apartment. He had moved from Germany to America for a certain college-level music program that he had wanted to take, but of course, due to some bad grades that he had gotten in high school, he wasn't accepted. The good part is, is that the college offered an alternative; Prep-school. Gilbert would probably also have to look for a job that he could keep for more than two weeks, in order to pay for prep-school, and his apartment bills.

Now, a lot of things may have happened to Gilbert in his first day in America, but the one in front of him was a huge surprise that had stood out above everything else that had happened to him that day.

He had heard that persocoms had just been introduced to America from Japan, but he never thought that he'd have one laying in the middle of his floor, especially after his first day in America. It was a pretty cute persocom at that, too. _Score!_

Gilbert moved his hand to the persocoms face, brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of (what appeared to be) her face. He had found the persocom wrapped up in a somewhat old fleece red blanket, and just laying in the trash! He couldn't believe someone would just... just **throw** something like that away! Well, one mans garbage would be another mans treasure, right? Wait, wasn't that a pirate saying, or something? Oh well.

But yet again, maybe she was broken, or something? Or maybe even an old model? She didn't seem like an old model. Actually, it barely looked like she had been touched or used. But Gilbert had never seen a persocom so close, so it was probably better not to make assumptions like that.

Gilbert noted how soft the persocoms skin had felt as he brushed some strands away from her round glasses again, since the ceiling fan had blown them back. "Almost as if it was human..." he mumbled quietly to himself.

He decided that he would need to turn the machine on. After all, what use was lugging it back here, if he didn't even try with turning it on? It was damn heavy for a machine! He unwrapped the blanket from the persocoms body carefully, almost as if it was made of glass.

Gilbert took a minute to look at the persocoms body. It was slender, almost teenager-like. If he had to put an age on it, Gilbert would say that it'd have to be seventeen. It also had turned out that his assumptions were wrong; she was actually a **he**. The German blushed, but decided to just shrug it off.

He silently looked around the body for an 'on' switch. All machines had to have an 'on' switch, right? Or at least a button? Right?

He pushed the persocoms nose. The belly button. The fingers. The toes. The throat. Hell, he had even tried poking at the nipples, but _nothing_ had seemed to work!

Sighing in frustration, Gilbert's eyes had turned down to the persocoms lower area. His eyes went wide as he blushed lightly once again.

"It.. It couldn't be down **there**, could it?" Gilbert whispered to himself, then sighed. "C'mon, Gil. You're nineteen and awesome. It's not like you haven't touched one before! A robot is nothing!" he laughed to himself, brushing off his slight anxiety. It was true after all; it wasn't like he hadn't touched a guys lower regions before.

Gilbert ran a hand through his messy, silver hair, and stared at the persocom. "Now, if I had created you, where would I have put the switch..." he pondered to himself, seeing no button or anything like it on the surface of the appendage.

He slowly reached for it, and lifted it up, slowly running his fingers down it once, nearing the base. Once he reached the bottom, he then decided to run his fingers lightly underneath the ballsack, feeling a very small bump underneath the skin.

Gilbert inhaled sharply before pressing down lightly, but quickly. He heard a click noise, and released it quickly, his heart racing.

Gilbert backed away quickly as he heard loud electronic sounds as the persocoms eyes opened and sat up quickly, signalling that he had been booted up to life.

The German watched in awe as all of this happened. The electronic noises relaxed down, and the machines purple eyes were fully opened at this point, still behind the glasses.

The persocom took in a sharp breath as he looked over to Gilbert, his mouth slightly open. His expression almost seemed scared, but looked relaxed at the same time, while Gilbert seemed to snap out of his trance. He still couldn't believe that this was all happening, all on his first day in America.

Gilbert noticed that the persocom was now crawling towards him. It now had a somewhat confused expression on it's face.

"Er... Are you confused?" Gilbert bluntly asked. The blonds head tilted off to the side as if responding. He took that as a 'yes'.

"Well," Gilbert started, sitting down with his legs crossed. "for one, I'm Gilbert, you're now new awesome owner," he stated with a wide grin, watching as the persocom copied his pose, sitting with his legs crossed, as well. "And for two... You need some _pants_." He said, standing up and walking to a small closet near the wall. Luckily for Gilbert, before he went out that evening, he decided to get everything organized before going out to get food for the week.

Gilbert pulled out a pair of pants, one of the ones that were a little tight on him, but not by too much. He handed them to the persocom, who seemed to be standing up as well, and handed them to him.

"You know how to put these on, right?" Gilbert dumbly asked as the persocom grabbed ahold of the pants. He began examining them before he seemed to understand what to do, and put them on. Gilbert chuckled at this. The pants were a bit loose on him. Okay, that was an understatement, they were **a lot** loose on him. But they would do for now. At least he was decent.

"Do you have a name?" Gilbert asked another question. The persocom gave another confused expression, and actually looked a bit sad. Gilbert started to wonder if this thing could actually speak. Maybe it really was defective. "Well, I can't just keep calling you 'persocom', or 'it'.." he trailed off into thought, before he heard a knock at the door.

Gilbert was about to shout 'Come in', but then he looked at the persocom. He looked back at the door, then at the machine again. He hummed in thought, looked around the room, then back at the persocom. He dragged it to a wall so that it wasn't see-able from just standing in the doorway.

"You stay here, alright?" Gilbert whispered to it, and the persocom nodded in understanding as there was a knock at the door once again, and left to go open it.

"Hola, amigo!" A certain Spaniard greeted in the doorway, smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Antonio. Could I help you with something?" Gilbert greeted back, feeling a bit nervous about his neighbour finding a persocom in his room. Wouldn't that just be slightly suspicious?

"No, no, I was just checking up on you since I heard some loud noises. Is everything alright, Gilbert?" he asked, his usually friendly voice hinting a bit of concern.

"Nope! I was just putting away a few things, everythings fine!" Gilbert replied in a rush, laughing at the end.

"Hm.. Alright~! Just let me know if you need help with anything, okay? I'll be off now. Adiós!" The Spainaird said, leaving Gilbert in his doorway with a wave, as he went back to his apartment.

Once Gilbert knew that Antonio was back in his room, Gilbert sighed and closed the door. "That was a close one..." He mumbled to nobody in particular.

Gilbert looked at the persocom, and to his bed. It was getting late, and he was getting tired, as well. He only had a single bed, and with having a persocom, this made things difficult.

The persocom must've noticed the strain on Gilbert's face, as he walked up to it and tilted his head, as if asking what was wrong. Gilbert noticed this and a tired smile slipped onto his face, and he patted the persocoms head. The persocom couldn't have been any taller than 5"4.

"You're taking the bed tonight, alright?" Gilbert stated, sighing lightly and walking over to the closet once again to pull out a sleeping bag. "Hey, don't give me that look! I'll be fine on the floor, so it'll be okay." he said, as the persocoms expression went from a worried one, to a somewhat relaxed one. It nodded.

Gilbert stretched and yawned, placing his sleeping bag onto the floor before guiding the persocom over to his bed. The persocom sat down onto it, and Gilbert began to think.

"Hm... How does... How does Matthew sound?" Gilbert asked, watching the persocom look up with a questioning look on his face. "Matthew, you're name. Are you okay with that?" He asked again.

The persocom smiled happily, and then nodded, accepting the new name that he had been given.


End file.
